User blog:Mrodd/Mroddy's Elimintion Order ( Season Three)
Strange... Maybe.... I spent a good 30 minutes coming up with a x/100 Score of usefullness( With potential alliancres and friendships) tallying into the score. Using that, I was able to decide on certain eliminations. Following this another important thing is what team would win. In both of the previous seasons one team always wins 3/4 of the first 4 challenges. So The already comfirmed Whitney is out, following season one I decided the first Two would Be within one team... Whitney: Already comfirmed.... Katie: Out of the people NOT within the Iffy alliance, she had the lowest usefullness level, you can compare her to... Lindsay (S 2) After that we skip over to the next team, I feel after losing their dead weight there team would be able to win.... Trixie: She had the lowest score on her team ( On both teams....) She also had lowest friendly score. You can compare her to... Marshall, not very helpfull at all! ( S 1) After this to keep the 3/4 tradition the Killer would lose... Silver: He has the Highest score out side of the alliance. You may compare him to...Tye. strong but a threat at merge. Episode Five has always had the "Better Team" At the time Lose... So the elimination goes to the Screamers... Cheyne: To be fair, Cheyne had the hioghest score on his team ( Tied with Danika) But... His friendly score was mixed, and i don;t think he would get in an alliance yet. You can;t really compare him.... Unlike Season Two (But like Season 1) The winning team stays the same...... (Bad move onb your eliminations guys!) And the Killers Win!... Twice! Eliza: Surprising yes, but I triple checked! Its your social level, its too low, dispite some close friends, your usefull ness is mediocre and your out! ( no one to compare too sorry ;) ) Paul: Your social level was just higher then Eliza's Lucky too cause if Eliza was still here she would have made it farther then many people ( yes I checked xD ) No one to compare you too ( Like ELiza its more of a first then a repeat of a past season.) Evelyn: Alliance never work out on one of the teams... it seems like it was yours. I checked and your Usefull ness and social levels are similiar and quite low. So no good at merge. ( COmparing you to Zach ;) ) The merge.... In both seasons one person came back at this time, I predict the fan favorite will be chosen once again and that would be cheyne. ( I also reset the scores after every elimination! And this took forever :s) Sly: Sly had the highest score Overall ( Well until he was eliminated that is...) And thus like Spenny and Roman before him he gets the blind side! ( Comnpare to both of them ;)) Louis: Just like season 2 the Blindsided loses their besty! And sadly your sly's! ( Your an Isaac!) Cheyne: Your usefullness( Which will now be none as threat score...) Is major high! And you still don;t have an allaince :s ( Your Rachel!) Lillie: With this season repeating the second season.... and your scores being mediocre your next on the chopping block. ( Your Hershall S2) Manic: You have a strong social score and sadly like season One and Two you are next to leave. ( Christian ;) ) Trevor: Just like Season 2 The girls are tighter then you ar with either and a girl is now comfirmed to win! ( Kyle) The final 2..... Elenaz and Danika. Like Season one... in the sense both worked close for most of the game. Like Season two when there are two girls. Also like season one where one wins most of the challenges and one doesn;t... So coming in first.... Danika. Face it the stronger contestant always wins! So gratz to Chimmy :D ( Your more of a James ;) ) And in second... Elenaz: I have no clue how Elenaz made it this far.... Some how she made it to merge where her scores were never too high and never too low so she some how made it here I guess. Again it makes no sense for the weaker one to win so Danika wins :D If you don;t like how this season turned out... You still have time to chage it xD 1. Danika 2. Elenaz 3. Trevor 4. Manic 5. Lilie 6. Cheyne 7. Louis 8. Sly 9. Evelyn 10. Paul 11. Eliza 12. Cheyne 13. Silver 14. Trixie 15. Katie 16. Whitney (Bold Means they are acurate) (Italics mean they were WRONG) Week Two--- After some interesting Dilema's And something new... I have re-done the list with some changes, but not many... Keeping with the pattern of 3/4 eliminations being from the first team... The Screaming Campers have no lost ( After actually seeing us preform for my self for once xD) -Whitney -Trixie -Paul, with a major alliance on this team and Paul being one of the few not in it, not to mention his low social and Help full Score, he is OUT! -Manic, He is part of the major alliance, and has a high Social score. Sadly Manic has an EXTREMLY! Low Help-full Score! Let alone your broken wrist! Once again, the better team would lose--- Being the Campers -Lillie, Your team has an alliance and you seem to not like it... So you not only have a lowish Social and Lowish Help full Scores, but you don;t trust your own team! Now At this point I would think The Scouts would be much weaker ( Once again.) and would thus lose...( TWice!) -Trevor, Well lets see, you have a strong Helpfullness score, so why would you go? It seems to me at least, your team considers you a threat ( and Eliza) -Eliza, It seems to me, your leadership skills are no longer welcomed, that along with your boy friend was just voted off. You are no longer needed. Now, I really don;t think they would lose again... So Campers lose. -Katie, you are NOT part of the alliance.... Enough Said MERGER! Dun Dun Dunnnn With this being where Back-stabbing happens I believe this is the end of the road for... Danika. And with the fan favorite Eliza coming back... -Danika, you are a major threat and the other team has numbers. This is the part of the game where the Blind sided buddy always leaves... Right? Wrong. -Eliza, I beleive you will be gone with Elenaz being a weak player she is no threat. Now finally lets see who goes :s -Silver, your a strong player, and its your time to go! No one wants to keep a strong player in the game, not this long. -Cheyne, out of Elenaz and you, you are weak! yeah for a little twist ;)...NOT ( Note this is where calculations got extremely close, with the chance of Elenaz and Louis teaming up got high... But I personally thought that unlikely...) -Elenaz- What can I say, you are pointless and alliance-less! Final three let us see.... -Evelyn. Ok plain and simple the other two are closer than you are! Final two and coming in First is!.... Sly!- You were smarter and stronger then Louis! Louis(Second) You did nothing in the whole game! So the final two were Opposites and I believe for the second time, the bad guy will win! Seeing as the good guy this time is weak ! 1. Sly 2. Louis 3. Evelyn 4. Elenaz 5. Cheyne 6. Silver 7. Eliza 8. Danika 9. Katie 10. Eliza 11. Trevor 12. Lillie 13. Manic 14. Paul 15. Trixie 16. Whitney Category:Blog posts